Life Changes
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: What could have happened if she'd kissed Joe Grant on the steps of her building? Could it have changed her life? Would he have stayed? For her?


**A/N: My first Rizzoli and Isles fic, please be gentle. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything.**

**

* * *

**

"Well have fun in Washington. I'll miss you," Jane had said to Joe Grant and got up to go up into her apartment.

Just as her hand landed on the door knob, she stopped. She turned, only for her lips to be just mere inches from Joe's. He had walked up the steps and was now standing before her.

"I can't leave like this, Jane," he whispered before claiming her lips with his.

Jane was shocked at first but she couldn't stop it, it felt so right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his short dark hair. Enjoying the kiss, she deepened it. "Come upstairs," she panted as they pulled apart for much needed oxygen.

"Are you sure?" he asked, running his hands down his drenched clothing.

Jane sighed. "Not really... But, uh, please," she asked, her voice a little huskier then usual.

In near complete silence, Jane walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door. "Come in," she whispered, a certain sexiness to her voice, that only Joe seemed to notice.

Joe stepped in and in an instant his arms were around her narrow waist, closing the front door with the bottom of his foot, leaving a wet muddy mark on the back of the door.

Neither seemed to notice, as they were lost playing tonsil hockey.

"Bedroom?" Joe asked, breathlessly, mid kiss.

Jane nodded, starting another kissing session. She hadn't had sex in what seemed like forever, and she planned on having at least one orgasm before the night was out.

They moved into her bedroom, knocking items over on the way, neither stopped to pick anything up though, even they heard something smash.

Joe reached down, grabbing the hem of her shirt. "You sure about this?" he double checked.

In response, Jane nodded and lifted up her arms, allowing him to pull the shirt up and off her body.

He threw it behind him, smiling when Jane began to peel off his drenched clothing. "I think you're a little over dressed, Jane," he smirked, now grabbing the hem of her pants.

"You going to do something about that?" she asked, blushing.

Joe laughed as she unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks. He'd never seen this side of Jane Rizzoli, but he had to admit, he liked it. It turned him on.

Before Jane knew it, both she and Joe Grant were standing in front of each other, naked, in her bedroom.

'Ah screw it!' she thought to herself and pushed him on to the bed. She climbed up and straddled him.

"You're so wet," Joe stated the obvious, wrapping his arms around her bare, warm waist as she sat on his stomach.

Jane smirked and rubbed her wet core, up and down his stomach.

Groaning, Joe tried to stop her. He didn't think his erection could get any harder. "Jane!"

Smiling, Jane lifted herself up and back, before lowering herself on to Joe's hard member, guiding him into her. Her head flew back as she groaned, out of pain and ecstasy.

"You okay?" Joe asked, concerned, rubbing his hands up and down her warm, bare back, which was already beginning to sweat.

Jane nodded, placing her hands on his naked chest and began to ride the handsome man.

Meeting Jane with each and every thrust, Joe tried to stop himself from cumming so quickly. The sounds of Jane's hungry moans was pushing him over the edge. He found the sound of her moaning so sexy.

Just as Jane began to pick up her pace, riding and moaning, Joe flipped them over. "What the...?" she panted in shock and displeasure.

Instead of answering, Joe rammed in and out of her centre, harder and faster, leaning forward, taking a taut, red bud into his mouth and beginning to suck on it.

It was all Jane could take, she exploded, loud and hard, milking Joe's with it.

Panting, Joe pulled out of her and got up.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked, just as breathless, sitting up in anger.

"I have a plane to catch, Jane, I have to be on it," Joe stated simply like it was nothing, as he got dressed.

"So, this was all nothing?" she yelled, gesturing to the two of them.

"Well, ah, no. How about a long distance thing?" he asked, grabbing his cell phone.

Jane scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me! You can see yourself out," she told him furiously as she got up and headed toward the bathroom. She had to shower, get him off of her.

She turned on the shower, as hot as she knew that she'd be able to handle it and stepped in under the steaming hot stream. "What the Hell have I done?" she chastised herself as she leaned against the cold, wet tiles, sighing as she slid down on to the floor of the shower.

She could not believe what she had done.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner was very worried about her best friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli. She'd been trying to contact her all morning, without prevail, and they were beginning to run late for work. They had organized to head there together this morning. After they went jogging, but Jane hadn't turn up. Which was very unlike her.

Maura had tried to ring her constantly, her cell phone and home phone, neither were answered. Now she was standing at the detective's front door, knocking. She wasn't having much luck. "Jane?" she yelled through the door.

Finally it open to reveal a disheveled Jane.

Maura frowned. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked as Jane let her inside.

In an instant, Rizzoli nodded. "Yeah, just had a dream," she lied. "I'm just going to have a shower," she said quickly and rushed off toward the bath.

The Medical Examiner instantly knew that her best friend was lying to her face. She sighed and decided it was best not to push Jane for the time being.

An hour later found the Detective and Medical Examiner walking into the Boston Police Department building. No words had been said since Jane rushed off to have a shower, not from Maura's lack of trying.

In fact she'd tried a few times in the car but Jane just flat out refused to confide in her best friend yet.

After making it through the metal detectors, Maura stopped Jane before she could make her way to the elevator. "Jane, what is going on? Talk to me," she spoke softly, once she'd gently pulled Jane into a corner for some privacy.

Jane exhaled a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay, she would not allow herself to show weakness, especially in the police department. She licked her dry lips before whispering, "Joe left last night."

"I know, honey," Maura said, nodding, "I thought that you didn't care though." She was confused. What was Jane hiding?

"We had sex... Then he just walked out... The bastard used me!" she yelled. People in the lobby stopping what they were doing and listened in.

Maura bit her lip and took Jane's hand, gently pulling her along with her.

"Maura, I have to go upstairs," Jane said, stating the obvious, trying to pull away.

"No, we're talking first," Maura insisted and pulled the detective into the morgue. She was determined to find out what her best friend was real hiding. It had to be big for tough as nails Jane Rizzoli to be acting this way. Maura knew for a fact that it was more then what she was saying. "Jane, what happened?"

Jane sighed. "I came home to find Joe sitting on the steps outside of my building in the pouring rain. We talked and went to kiss, only I pulled away..." she started and ran her hands through her wavy black hair. "I couldn't open the door, I turned around and he was there. We kissed, it felt... Magical. We went up to my apartment and had sex, then he left," she explained simply. "Now can I get to work?" she asked, wanting to drop the subject. She wanted to forget that she even had sex with Joe Grant. She had to forget. Otherwise it will continue to tear her up inside.


End file.
